1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to an image pickup apparatus, and more particularly, to an image pickup apparatus in which an environmental image and an eyeball image can be picked up by means of a single image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known is an image pickup apparatus that is configured to image-acquire both the front of a mounter and an eyeball. An image processing method is proposed in, for example, JPN. PAT. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-181233, in which an important area in an image is determined by measuring the line of sight and the pupil diameter by means of an eyeball image acquisition camera that is mounted on a pair of glasses.